Surpris
by Malalou
Summary: Quand on ouvre une porte, il faut s'attendre à être surpris... ou à surprendre... Ron va, hélas, l'apprendre à ses dépens, ou pour son bien? OneShot


DISCLAIMER : Rien ne m'appartient!

**Surpris...**

Je n'aurais jamais dû ouvrir cette porte.

Elle était pourtant fermée et les autres m'avaient prévenu. Mais il a fallu que j'ouvre cette maudite porte.

Pourquoi est-ce que je n'écoute jamais Hermione? Je me rappelle encore...

_"Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry? Je le cherche depuis une heure!"_

_"Heu... je... je crois qu'il a dit qu'il allait à la bibliothèque pour... pour chercher un... livre..."_

Là, j'aurais dû me douter de quelque chose, ce n'était vraiment pas le genre d'Hermione d'être aussi vague, c'était forcément un mensonge, elle voulait le couvrir. Surtout que :

_"Non, j'en viens il n'y était pas. J'aurais bien demandé à Ginny mais je ne la trouve pas non plus."_

Hermione se tordait les mains. Elle cachait quelque chose, c'était sûr. Et moi, j'ai rien remarqué. Trente secondes plus tard, les choses devaient empirer.

_"Ecoute, je vais monter dans le dortoir pour poser mes affaires et prendre une douche. Si tu le vois dis-lui que..."_

_"Je ne pense pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de monter."_

_"Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Je peux quand même monter dans mon dortoir!"_

_"Là, tout de suite, non..."_

Elle semblait déterminée à ne pas me laisser monter.

_"Mais, Hermione..."_

_"Je te préviens, Ron, si tu montes, j'envoie un hibou à ta mère!"_

_"Pour lui dire quoi? Chère Mme Weasley, j'interdis à votre fils d'aller prendre sa douche. Comme il ne m'écoute pas, j'aimerais que vous fassiez quelque chose. "_

Et avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, j'ai jeté mon sac sur mon épaule et j'ai tourné les talons.

Alors que je montais les escaliers, j'ai croisé Neville. Il m'a lancé un regard affolé.

_"Tu ne vas quand même pas au dortoir?!"_

_"Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous? C'est une coalition!!"_

Cette histoire commençait à m'énerver.

_"C'est que... Tu ne peux pas y aller **maintenant**!!"_

_"Et pourquoi donc? J'ai le droit d'aller me laver, non?"_

Maintenant, je regrette que Neville ne m'ait pas retenu. Je suis passé devant lui en grommelant et je suis arrivé devant la porte du dortoir des garçons de septième année.

Elle était fermée par un sort. Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une blague, après je me suis dit que c'était peut-être une surprise. Après tout, mon anniversaire n'était passé que de quelques jours.

J'ai sorti ma baguette et j'ai ouvert la porte.

Pour une surprise, c'était une surprise!

Harry était là, dans son lit, mais il n'était pas seul. Ginny était avec lui, ou plutôt sur lui. Ils discutaient tranquillement, ils ne m'avaient pas vu. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Les draps les couvraient à peine, et ils n'étaient pas franchement vêtus... J'étais sidéré, en état de choc, j'aurais voulu partir mais je n'arrivais pas à bouger mes pieds. J'étais focalisé sur eux. Harry avait même ses mains sur... **Enlève tes mains de ma soeur!!** Mon meilleur ami couchait avec ma petite soeur, et je ne le savais même pas. J'étais en colère. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que c'était ma petite soeur, ou peut-être parce qu'ils ne m'avaient rien dit.

_"Tu sais Gin, je crois qu'on devrait le dire à Ron. _(Ben tiens!)_ Ta famille est au courant, pourquoi pas lui?"_

_"Je sais, j'ai juste peur de sa réaction. J'ai peur qu'il me dise que je lui ai volé son meilleur ami."_

C'est vrai ça! Je n'y avais même pas pensé!

_"Ron sera toujours mon meilleur ami! C'était mon premier ami, en fait! Comment est-ce que je pourrai l'oublier? Et puis, sans lui, je ne t'aurais pas rencontrée, toi."_

Il l'a embrassé. Eurk... J'aurais jamais cru entendre Harry dire un truc dans ce genre! Si j'avais su, je ne l'aurais jamais invité à la maison. Ou mieux, j'aurais enfermé Ginny dans sa chambre!

_"Je suis sûre qu'il aurait trouvé quelque chose à redire de toutes façons. Tu sais un truc du genre : mais je m'inquiète pour toi! Harry est la cible numéro d'un psychopathe, en sortant avec lui, tu te mets en danger..."_

_"Il n'aurait pas tord. "_

Vous voyez, même Harry dit que j'ai raison, alors que j'ai encore rien dit!

_"Moi aussi, je m'inquiète pour toi. D'ailleurs c'est bien pour ça qu'on a décidé de rester discret. Pour pas que Voldemort puisse t'utiliser contre moi. "_

_"Je sais bien. Mais je crois qu'il ne comprendrait pas ce que je ressens. Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, et si j'ai envie de me battre avec toi c'est bien pour ça. Pour que tu saches que je suis là, pour te donner du courage, pour que tu saches pourquoi ça vaut le coup de rester en vie. Ne me coupe pas, Harry. Je sais très bien que si personne ne te fait promettre de revenir après cette foutue guerre, tu te laisseras mourir. Ose dire le contraire! C'est pas juste, cette prophétie, c'est pas juste que ça soit toi et ça serait encore moins juste si tu ne revenais pas! Et je te jure que si tu ne reviens pas, je partirai avec toi. Parce que je sais que je ne pourrai pas survivre sans toi. "_

Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que ma colère est tombée. J'avais peur et j'étais pétrifié. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de prophétie, d'abord? Et puis, je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait aimer si fort quelqu'un. Elle était prête à tout pour lui. Je crois que, pendant une fraction de seconde, j'ai regretté de pas ressentir ça, de ne pas avoir quelqu'un pour moi. Harry a de la chance, et peut-être qu'il la mérite. Il faudra qu'on parle, lui et moi.

Je l'ai vu enlacer Ginny, la serrer contre lui comme s'il avait peur qu'elle s'évapore dans les airs et j'ai su qu'il ressentait la même chose pour elle. Alors, je me suis tourné et je suis sorti.

_"Je t'aime, Gin. "_

En sortant du dortoir, je suis tombé nez-à-nez avec Hermione et Neville. Ils avaient l'air gêné et effrayé à la fois. Hermione a été la première à rompre le silence.

_"Ron, je..."_

Je n'arrivais plus à parler.

_"Ils sont... Ils sont..."_

_"Ensemble?"_ A proposé Hermione. "_Oui, depuis un peu plus d'un an. J'ai deviné cet été, quand on était tous au Terrier. J'ai surpris Harry et Ginny en train de s'embrasser. Après, Ginny a fini par lâcher le morceau, mais elle m'a fait juré de le dire à personne. "_

_"Ils sont... Ils sont..."_

_"En train de faire l'amour?" _A proposé Neville en rougissant._ "Oui, je sais. Je les ai surpris le mois dernier. Je cherchais Harry, et quand je suis entré dans le dortoir, j'ai vu ses rideaux fermés et je me suis posé des questions, alors j'ai ouvert et... T'inquiètes pas Ron, j'ai pas vu ta soeur, juste le dos de Harry, mais bon... Plus tard, Harry m'a parlé et pareil, j'ai promis de rester très discret."_

Mouais... C'est eux qui feraient mieux d'être discrets! Se faire surprendre trois fois, c'est pas ce que j'appelle être discret! Trois fois, mais Harry a dit que mes parents le savaient. Quatre fois? Par les parents, en plus?!

Hermione semblait lire dans mes pensées.

_"Ils l'ont annoncé à tes parents au début de l'été dernier. Ta mère était ravie! Ginny a cru qu'elle allait fondre en larmes. Pendant tout l'été, elle s'est arrangée pour que Ginny et Harry passent du temps ensemble. Par pour... Ca, elle ne le sait pas!"_

C'était donc pour ça qu'elle envoyait toujours Ginny et Harry faire la vaisselle ou une quelconque tâche ménagère.

Hermione me regardait bizarrement... Est-ce que c'était de l'inquiétude? Je me suis surpris à l'espérer et j'ai réalisé combien je tenais à elle. Peut-être que finalement j'avais ma chance. Comme Harry et Ginny.

_Une petite histoire très courte, mais ça faisait un moment que j'avais envie de l'écrire. Je ne savais pas vraiment dans quel genre la mettre. J'espère que ça vous a plus. N'oubliez pas le pitit bouton en bas à gauche, ça fait toujours plaisir!_

_Pour ceux que ça intéresse, je n'ai pas oublié 'Les étrangers...' c'est même en bonne voie! Ne soyez pas trop impatients! ;-)_

_A bientôt!_

_Malalou_


End file.
